Spatial light modulators are devices that may be used in a variety of optical communication and/or video display systems. In some applications, spatial light modulators may generate an image by controlling a plurality of individual elements that control light to form the various pixels of the image. One example of a spatial light modulator is a digital micro-mirror device (“DMD”), sometimes known as a deformable micro-mirror device.
At least some spatial light modulators are illuminated completely in one color at a time. For example, a spatial light modulator may first be illuminated in red light and then it may be illuminated in green light. Because each color is done individually, the more time that is devoted to a particular color or to an additional color necessarily reduces the time available for display of the remaining colors. For example, in a three color system the spatial light modulator may only be illuminated in red light less than one-third of the time.
Each pixel of light on the screen is a combination of different colors (e.g., red, green or blue). To display the image, the spatial light modulator relies on the user's eyes to blend the different colored lights into the desired colors of the image. For example, an element of the spatial light modulator responsible for creating a purple pixel will only reflect the red and blue light to the surface. The pixel itself is a rapidly, alternating flash of the blue and red light. A person's eyes will blend these flashes in order to see the intended hue of the projected image.
Data received from a video source may control operation of a spatial light modulator. Processing this data may require considerable bandwidth and storage capacity.